


Sick Shades

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Series: Davekat Flash Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually even Dave has to take off his shades, but why is he so reluctant to in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Shades

**Author's Note:**

> A super short thing. Never intended to put it anywhere but I've been havin a rough week and not put up anything new so enjoy this and one other short thing I'm about to shove up here

"So you ever gonna take off those sick shades?"

"Well..."

"It's movie night and I thought you humans used that as an excuse to do nasty shit!"

"I mean it's more..."

"No one else is here to see you look 'cool,' Dave."

Dave sighed. He knew it would come to this eventually, but he had been hoping to put it off for a while, or to maybe distract Karkat entirely from remembering that sunglasses weren't usually worn even inside even in the dark. But if they were really doing this, if they were really _dating,_ then he supposed he needed to be honest. And honesty meant taking off his signature eyewear. He carefully removed them and set them on the coffee table in front of the sofa they were sitting on. He blinked and rubbed his eyes before looking back to Karkat and wishing his vision wasn't so shit.

"There."

"Well what's the problem? Why didn't you do it sooner? Your eyes are red, my blood is red. I don't see the issue."

"I can't see," Dave mumbled, far less confident than usual without his shades to protect him. "They're prescription."


End file.
